


Flower Crowns in the Garden

by S_Rose_GP



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Siblings, Backround Sabriel, Dean gets beat up, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Language, Family Fluff, Flowers, Flying, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Minor Violence, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Stubborn Dean Winchester, garden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Rose_GP/pseuds/S_Rose_GP
Summary: Arianne finally gets fed up with the way Dean treats Cas and decides to do something about it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Arianne takes a few deep breaths, her eyes focused down into her lap. Cas and Dean have yet again gotten into another fight. The angel being blamed, the hunter loosing his cool. Same old, same old. When Ari looks up again, Dean storms off into his room. She confirms he went into his room with the loud boom of the door being slammed closed.

Ari rises from her spot at the table, going up to her brother and patting him on the shoulder with a reasuring smile. "Don't worry Cassie, it wasn't your fault." she nods and leaves the kitchen, "Love ya!" She yells out behind herself. 

Isn't wasn't long after Arianne joined Team Free Will something.0 that she started noticing key elements. Whenever a hunt went worng, the blame fell on Castiel. Poor planning, Cas. Anything bad, usually Cas. She noticed he wasn't shown much appriciation or love. Sam had Gabriel always smothering him 24/7, Dean had the random girls and his brother, and Jack had all his 3 dads, his uncle, and herself as his aunt. But no one really ever told Cas they loved him, or how helpful he had been. Just complaints. Ari wanted to make sure he knew, wanted to make sure he knew someone loved him. She was sure that this opinion wasn't only hers, Arianne just guessed most of them were used to concealing their emotions.

But that wasn't the objective right now. Ari finally found herself going after Dean. Enough was enough. He needed to back off Cas, or a whole world of hurt would come down on him, and not just from her.

She burst through the door, getting an annoyed look from Dean. He stood up from his bed and tried to get Ari to leave, "Get out. You fucking angels not being able to-"

"-No you listen here Winchester." Arianne closed the door behind her, just below a slam, "What's your problem with Cas?"

"He screwed up the hunt!" 

Ari shook her head, nostrils flaring, "That's enough!" She started walking closer to him with her finger pointed, driving him into a corner of his room, "You just can't seem to give him a break, can you? Always have to nitpick and bring him down!"

"This was supposed to be an easy salt and burn, but instead he almost got us all killed!" He shouted back at her, trying to show he wasn't threatened.

"You know who screwed up the hunt, Dean? You did! If you would've quit thinking you know everything and gave someone else a fucking chance, we could've saved all of those people!"

Ari slammed him up against the wall her eyes glowing blue with grace, "My father's creations died for your stubborness!"

She pushed him again, "That angel, is NOT your personal chew toy! He is an angel! A fucking angel, have you forgotten that?! Though his abilities are lacking, he is still a celestial being higher above you. For Dad's sake, he lost his powers for you!"

Dean held out his hand only to get a kick to the stomach, "He is billions of years older than you and you think you know best? He served God! Dammit he pulled your ass from Hell! And you have the audacity, to treat him as if he's worth LESS than a human?"

Arianne picked him up by the collar, "Don't you ever dare act like your better than him... cuz you're not. Not you, not Sam, not your father." her eyes started to fade back to her vessel's blueish green.

"Now Dean... if you would for once, stop being a douchebag and give Castiel the respect he deserves, maybe... just maybe, you'd have a chance with him." Arianne set the human down on his bed and nodded. With a snap, she cleaned up the mess she made of his room, but left Dean there with his injuries. Nothing too bad, just some blood and bruises.

Ari took a deep breath and turned to leave. When she opened the door, she was greeted by Sam, Gabriel latched onto his side, and Cas peaking over the heads of the others.

She closed the door behind her and sighed, "Where's Jack?" 

Castiel looked at her concerned, "Out in the garden..."

She smiled, "Good, I think I'll spend the rest of my day in peace outside with Jack. If you need me, you know where to find me." Ari turned and left without another word.

Sam slowly opened the door, peeking his head inside. "Dean?"

"Hey Sammy," the older brother winced as he sat up.

"Oh my..." Sam looked at Gabriel, remebering not to mention Chuck's name, "What happened to you?" the Archangel didn't attempt to hold back his whistle and small chuckle, getting elbowed by Sam in return.

He let out a breath, "Well I'll tell you one thing Sammy," he pointed at Gabe, "Don't ever disrespect that one."

Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows, "Oh he knows Dean-o, trust me." 

Sam's jaw dropped as he pushed his partner out of the doorway, "Uhh, feel better Dean." he moved out of the way so Cas could take his spot.

"Dean." Castiel was quickly at his side, tilting Dean's face as he examined the cuts, "What happened?"

Dean huffed, "Your sister, that's what."

Castiel shook his head, leaving the man's side for the least amount of time as he collected medical supplies. 

He cleaned a few wounds, only applying small bandages when he pointed at a cut on Dean's forearm. "I can heal this one." he held out his hand above it.

Dean jerked away, "No Cas, you need your mojo."

Cas sighed at his stubborness, "Then I'll need to install stiches."

Dean nodded, "Stiches it is."

The angel began to slowly stich up the cut in Dean's arm, "Hey, Cas?"

Castiel kept focused on his work, "Yes, Dean?"

"I'm sorry."

Cas looks up quickly, half expecting to get stabbed in the face, "For what?"

"The way I treat you," Dean lowered his voice, "And well... everything else."

Cas was quiet for a moment, squinting his eyes and tilting his head in confusion, "Is that what Arianne blew up about?"

"I- uh... sort of." Dean kept his eyes glued into the opposite side of the room.

Cas made sure he wasn't looking and dropped the sewing needle, quickly pressing his hand to the wound and healing it with grace.

Dean winced, his head whiping around to look at the now perfectly healed wound, "What the Hell, Cas? I told you-"

"Work on your stubborness." Dean furrowed his eyebrows, "I overheard Arianne yelling at you. She said if you weren't so stubborn then those people wouldn't have died. So work on it."

Dean looked away. Clearly upset of the results of the hunt.

"But it wasn't your faut, Dean. This is a team effort. Even with two angels, one Archangel, a Nephilim, and the best hunters in the world can't save everyone, and you need to remember that."

Cas stood up, holding his hand out to Dean. "Come, it seems that Sam and Gabe have joined the others out in the garden." 

Dean looked at his hand then up into the angel's eyes. He could tell the angel was communticating with the other celestials by the way he slightly scrunched up his face.

"Yes, Ari and Jack are making flower crowns for everyone... whether they like it or not?"

Dean smiled, letting out a small laugh. He took the hand, standing up so that he was looking down on the other. They stayed there for a moment, yet another long session of unspoken emotions. Cas then gave his hand a tug.

"Let's go, Ari has added there will be consequences for all who do not join."

"Alright then... flower crowns in the garden." 

Dean led the way with a small jog, the angel following after him, fingers still interlocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean join the others out in the garden.

"Dean, Cas!" Jack was the first one to run up to the two, waving at them with roses in his hands, "Look! Ari taught me how to make flower crowns!" He held up a few, handing Dean an orange one, Cas a red.

Back in the garden Gabe had snapped into exsistence not too long ago, back when he and Sam first got together, Ari was concentrating deeply on teaching her older brother what she had showed Jack.

"Come on." Jack's smile was huge, he guestured on to Cas and ran back to where all the reappearing flowers were.

Cas' smile faded a bit as he dropped Dean's hand, "Apologies for that, Dean. I just... forgot I had done that." He put his hand into the pocket of his trench coat, starting a slow stroll to follow his son.

"Hmm... I guess I forgot you did that too." Dean caught up to Cas' side, tugging his hand out of his pocket. He put his hand out, giving the angel a choice whether or not to take the offer.

Castiel looked down at his hand astonished. He stood there for a few minutes, seeming to be making a difficult decision in his head. When Dean almost pulled his hand away, Cas jumped onto him, arms around his neck pulling him into a tight hug. 

When Cas pulled back to look at him, Dean took the open opportunity. For almost 13 years now they've been going on with this. Twelve full years and Dean had finally just now got the courage to do what he always wanted since day 1 in that barn. 

With the angel still wrapped around his neck, he leaned in and took a chance, pressing his lips to the other's and closing his eyes tightly. There was a small gasp from Castiel, wondering if this was actually real or if angels could suddenly dream. But he kissed him back, dream or not, this was an opportunity he wouldn't let slip away.

Gabe nudged Sam and pointed over to the two, "Woooow Sammy look at them."

Sam let out a small laugh, "About fucking time."

Gabe looked back at them with a smile, then stood up off the log they were sitting on. Sam looked up at him confused until he realized that he was just messing around, "Oh... please don't."

Ari and Jack looked up from their crafts just in time to see Gabriel tackle the taller hunter, both of them falling onto the grass. Gabe landed on top of Sam, he laughed and 'booped' Sam's nose then dove into a passionate kiss.

Arianne put her hand over Jack's eyes and scowled at her brother, "There are fledglings around Gabriel. Do your lover's activities elsewhere."

Sam snorted as Gabe pulled him to his feet, "'Lover's Activities?' Talk to them about it." He pointed over to where Cas and Dean were still going at it.

Ari stood up to look over, she couldn't help a small smile from escaping her lips, "Hey lovebirds, hurry up!" She waved her arm at them, guesturing them over.

Cas pulled away at the call of his sister, he looked at Dean, who was breathing heavily quite speechless. He smiled, just taking his hand to lead him over to join their family. "Apologies, sister. I was... distracted. Though I don't see our correlation to birds here?" 

She let out a chuckle, taking Cas' hand, leading him away from Dean for a second, "Here, Jack teach Cassie how to make a crown."

Jack smiled eagerly, "Of course."

She then linked arms with Dean, being the touchy 'person' she was, and strolled over to a tree away from the others. "Dean," she turned to face him, "I can see that you and my brother have recently engaged in a partnership."

He would've laughed at her choice of words if he wasn't mentally preparing himself to get beat up again. "I uh... yes?"

Ari sensed the tension and put her hands up, "Oh! No, I didn't bring you here for another 'pep talk'" she used her fingers for quotations, "I 100% approve of you and Castiel together. I brought you away to apologize. I admit... handling things the way I did was impractical, but it just had to stop. I hope you can understand that, with the major loss of angels recently, I've become quite protective of the brothers I have left."

Arianne was clearly tense, waiting for a response. Dean nodded, thinking for a second, "Ok."

She let out the breath she was holding in, "Ok... good, great!" She smiled and pulled him into a hug. Ari was the second shortest in the family besides Gabriel so Dean had to pick her up so the hug wouldn't be awkward. 

They weren't entirely sure what they would consider each other. They were more than friends, family, but it felt strange calling Ari a sister for him when they had been intamite back in his demon days, and Sam some other time he didn't question.

He put her back down on the ground, Dean didn't mind showing acts of affection towards the younger angel, everyone knew she constantly had to be reasured of things. She had been so broken, being the one who spent the longest in hell by far. Torn apart and put back together everyday by the brother she once loved and trusted, she was clearly extremely unstable.

The two walked back to the group, Ari joining Jack once again on their bench, Cas and Dean opposite on another log of Sam and Gabriel, who were play fighting and shoving flowers at each other. 

"Everything alright?" Cas tilted his head, staring at Dean with his big blue eyes.

"Yeah... things are good." He smiled and slid his hand into Cas'. 

They watched as the sun set. Gabe, Ari, and Jack all putting on a show with the stars, sometimes flying out to go tap a few.

"Hey Cassie!" Ari zoomed down to land, "Come on, come fly with me!"

Cas looked down with sad eyes, "Ari, you know my wings are-"

"-I know, I know. Hey, you rembember when I was a fledgling and you would take me out flying before I even knew how to?"

"Yes, but how does that-" 

Arianne poofed up behind him and scooped up the angel bridal style, "Let's go!"

Cas shrieked, "Arianne! This is not-"

Before Castiel could protest longer, Ari swept them away, flying into the solar system. Dean looked over, it was just him and Sam now.

He walked over to his smiling brother, looking up at the night sky, "Enjoying yourself Sammy?"

He looked over to his brother a little startled, "Oh... this actually the happiest I've been in awhile."

Dean placed his hand on his shoulder, giving him a little shake, "Me too, Sammy, me too. And hey... I know Gabriel and I have had our 'disagreements' but I'm happy for you, I really am."

Sam looked back over, the shock yet happiness in his face genuine, "Really, man? Thanks." He laughed, "Glad you and Cas could finally quit the eye fucking and get together."

Dean raised an eyebrow, "The what?"

Sam shook his head, "The uh- nothing. I'm proud of you Dean."

They watched the celestials dance around the stars for what felt like forever. Their family was a strange one, a mix of it all, Heaven, Hell, and just plain old Earth. But something worked well about it. And even when everything seemed like the world would end, or the world was actually ending, at least they would always have each other. Things were a little rough, but nothing that flower crowns in the garden can't fix, right?


End file.
